


Propuesta indecente de Halloween

by Janyo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Disney, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: Judy perdió una apuesta con un astuto zorro y ahora Nick la obligará a hacer algo que ella considera 'indecoroso' en este Halloween. [Intento de Drabble]





	

 

* * *

## Propuesta indecente de Halloween

* * *

 

 

 

 

—Hazlo... lo prometiste —dijo Nick con un tono seductor y burlón.  
  
  —No Nick... ¡yo nunca accedí a esto en primer lugar! —respondió molesta Judy.  
  
  —Claro que sí, fue una apuesta que aceptaste y perdiste, así que, sé una buena zanahoria y cumple con tu parte del trato.  
  
  —¡El trato era ponerme este ridículo disfraz y ya lo hice! No pienses que voy a hacer... eso... — musitó la conejita con algo de pena.  
  
  —Nada de eso, Pelusa; el trato incluía todo, ya deja de hacerte la desentendida, pero primero, sal de una maldita vez para que pueda ver... ¡ulala! —dijo el zorro pícaramente— ¡Fiu, fiu! —silbó.  
  
  Judy salió disfrazada de un coqueto y sexy traje de conejita, era un leotardo negro, un cuello de camisa blanco usando un moño negro, unas medias de red que cubrían sus tonificadas piernas y unos puños de camisa blancos; sus orejas y rabo daban naturalmente el aspecto de una hermosa coneja. El zorro se deleitaba las pupilas con el ajustado traje que denotaba la curvilínea figura de la chica, la coneja sólo lo veía molesta y muy avergonzada.  
  
  —¡Deja de verme como un pervertido!  
  
  —Jo, jo _señorita_ —dijo con un acento extranjero—, usted me ofende, no soy más que un noble justiciero enmascarado.  
  
  —¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Tuxedo Mask?  
  
  —¡Ah vamos! ¡Soy el Zorro! ¿Entiendes?  
  
  Nick portaba ropas negras, una camisa de manga larga, pantalones, guantes, una capa, un sombrero de copa y un antifaz del mismo color y cargaba una espada de esgrima en su cintura.  
  
  —Bueno Zanahorias, entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido te desharás de ese disfraz.  
  
  —¡Pero no quiero hacerlo! —suplicó la chica— Por favor Nick, olvidemos lo de la apuesta, ¿sí?  
  
  —Vamos, ¿pero por qué no quieres? No me digas que nunca lo habías hecho...  
  
  —¡Claro que sí! —dijo claramente ofendida— Todo el mundo lo hace... pero, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez —dijo la coneja apenada.  
  
  —Ahí lo tienes, entonces no te costará trabajo volverlo a hacer, ¿a qué le temes?  
  
  —¡Esto no se debe hacer, es inmoral, indecente, indecoroso, ¡y menos con este disfraz! De sólo imaginarlo... ¡Dulces galletas con queso! Por favor, te lo ruego Nick no me hagas hacerlo.  
  
  —¿Inmoral? Jaja, Zanahorias dramática, no vamos a hacer nada así, deja de exagerar y sobrepensarlo, ¡te va a gustar!  
  
  —¡NICK! —gritó furiosa y avergonzada a la vez.  
  
  —Uy, que carácter, pero igual lo vas a hacer, ¿no vas a romper tu promesa o sí?  
  
  —Pero...  
  
  —¡Pero nada! Respira hondo, levanta esas lindas orejitas, guárdate tus complejos y en marcha.

* * *

  —¿Así? —preguntó con duda Judy.  
  
  —Seeeeeeeeh —asintió Nick.  
  
  —¿Arriba o abajo?  
  
  —¡Por todos los cielos Zanahorias! ¡Abre los ojos y...!  
  
  —Nick, en serio, no puedo me voy a morir de vergüenza y...  
  
  —¡Suficiente! ¡Si no lo vas a hacer tú lo haré yo!  
  
  —¡Espera! No Nick, no lo hagas, te lo suplico... ¡No!  
  
  DING DONG  
  
  —¡Dulce o truco! —gritaron al unísono.  
  
  Una vieja jirafa salió inmediatamente de la puerta de su casa a recibirlos. Al salir vio a una coneja riendo nerviosamente y a un zorro sonriendo cínicamente y mirando a la chica de reojo.  
  
  —Niños, ¡qué hermosos disfraces! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tú eres una linda conejita verdad?  
  
  Judy asintió tímidamente con las cara completamente roja.  
  
  —Aunque algo corto, hace un poco de frío conejita, no te vayas a resfriar, jeje.  
  
  La coneja cubrió su rostro avergonzada y embarró su cara en el hombro de Nick, el cánido le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando contener la risa.  
  
  —Y tú eres —la anciana jirafa intentó adivinar el disfraz del zorro sin suerte—... ¡Ya sé! Debes ser el de V de Vendetta, pero, te faltó la máscara, ¿no?  
  
  —Jaja, no _señorita_ , pero casi ¡Soy el Zorro!  
  
  —Hummm... no lo conozco, ¡pero igual te ves genial! —tomó unos dulces de su bolso— ¡Aquí tienen! —les entregó un puñado de golosinas a cada uno.  
  
  —Gracias... Judy...  
  
  —Gra... gracias... —dijo la coneja sin mostrar su cara.  
  
  —Ay... que linda, la pobre debe tener frío...  
  
  —Más bien calor... ¡ung!  
  
  Judy golpeó los costados del cánido.  
  
  —Bueno, no te quedes ahí, usa esa enorme capa y cubre a tu novia.  
  
  Judy volvió a dar 5 golpecitos más al zorro y cubrió su cara para que Nick no viera lo roja que estaba.  
  
  —Ou, auch... ¡Ay! Así lo haré madame, buenas noches.  
  
  La jirafa cerró la puerta y ambos se alejaron, por fin Judy apartó su cara del chico y lo empujó molesta.  
  
  —¿No te lo dije? No era la gran cosa.  
  
  —Nick, tengo 24 años, ¡No debería hacer estas cosas!  
  
  —Pffff, por favor, nunca serás demasiada grande para pedir dulces, ¿dónde quedó su niña interior, capitán optimista? Además, comparados con enormes mamíferos eres un cachorro, esa señora pensó que eras una niña, ningún animal grande notará la diferencia, ¿lo ves?  
  
  —Supongo que tienes razón...  
  
  —Admítelo, te gustó.  
  
  —Bueno... sí... un poco.  
  
  —Bien oficial exagerada, ya que cumplió la apuesta al pie de la letra, si gustas ya podemos regresar a tu...  
  
  —Nop.  
  
  —¿No? cuestionó el zorro.  
  
  —Ya que me hiciste gastar en este bobo disfraz y ya estamos aquí, ¿por qué no... pedimos un par de dulces más? —dijo la chica ligeramente ruborizada.  
  
  —Tú mandas.  
  
  El zorro se acercó a Judy y la cubrió con su capa.  
  
  —¿Qué haces?  
  
  —La jirafa tiene razón, no te vayas a resfriar.  
  
  —Pero no tengo frío... Oye... ¿no estará actuando sobreprotectoramente o sí?  
  
  —Me confunde _señorita_ , soy un héroe y mi deber es proteger a chicas indefensas y con ropas tan reveladoras a tan altas horas de la no... ¡Auch!  
  
  Judy lo interrumpió con un pequeño pisotón, pero luego abrazó al desvergonzado cánido.  
  
  —Zorro astuto.  
  
 —Feh... torpe coneja.  
  
  Los dos mamíferos se quedaron unos minutos viéndose a los ojos cuando una carreola pasó enfrente de ellos.  
  
  —¡Fuera de mi camino principiantes!— dijo un pequeño zorro disfrazado de elefante.  
  
  Finnick pasó empujando una carreola atiborrada de dulces. Judy y Nick simplemente rieron bajo la luz de la última luna de octubre.  
  
  —¡Feliz Halloween!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Originalmente era un Drabble de 500 palabras para un especie de reto de Halloween de la página de facebook "Es de Fanfics", por desgracia no tuve ni la dedicación ni la disciplina para cumplir con el límite de las 500 palabras y me salió este monstruo, no tuve el corazón para mutilar lo que había escrito, ¡qué poco profesional soy! Pero bueno, al final salió esto y me gusto como quedó, ojalá sea de su agrado, aunque, ¿no les pareció algo exagerado o predecible? Espero que no, pero sino, tengo mucho que mejorar.
> 
> La idea surgió de la inspiración eso hermosos fanarts de Judy con ese traje de coneja... los cuales les quedan muy bien, originalmente Nick no iba a disfrazarse, pero me pareció algo descortés y lo vestí como el emblemático Darién, diga V, diga, el Zorro. La intención era hacer un intento de comedia, no nada romántico, pero bueno, se fue dando conforme escribía, aunque costó algo de trabajo hacer su relación de amigos. Cómo sea espero que les haya gustado y ojalá no les de tanta vergüenza pedir dulces como a Judy. Qué pasen un feliz Haloween. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.
> 
> P.D. Si se lo preguntan, sobre mi historia de "Torpe Zorro" bien gracias xD, de 3-4 semanas tal vez la actualice, pero si no terminó mis proyectos o se pone muy difícil mi vida personal, podría demorarse más tiempo, pero haré lo posible de que no pasé de Noviembre. Paciencia por favor.  
> Saludos.
> 
> Créditos  
> La portada es arte de citemer. La otra imagen pertenece a secretly saucy.


End file.
